


Freiheit

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Independence, Loneliness, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: In seiner Jugend war das Leben als Revolverheld für Chris ein Sinnbild für Freiheit, wie später für Chico. Irgendwann erkennt er, wie falsch er damit lag.





	Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hier ein Drabble, das jetzt etwas über ein Jahr alt ist :) Der Schreibanstoß war dieses Zitat:
> 
> "Lee : Insults swallowed - none. Enemies - none.  
Chris : No enemies?  
Lee : Alive.  
Chico : Well. This is the kind of arithmetic I like.  
Chris : Yeah. So did I at your age. "

_Irgendwann in meiner Jugend entschied ich mich, frei zu sein. Keine Stadt, die mich hielt. Keine Frau, die wartete. Keine Kinder, für die ich sorgte. Stattdessen hunderte Bekanntschaften auf meinen Reisen. Reiten, kämpfen, seinen Mann stehen. Nur mein Revolver und ich. Das war alles. Das ist alles. Und das wird alles sein._

Ich stehe auf, meine schmerzende Schulter nicht beachtend. Nachdem der Doktor mich verbunden hat, wird niemand nach mir sehen. Wenn ich den Wirt nicht bezahle, wirft er mich hinaus. Sobald ich wieder reiten kann, verlasse ich diese Stadt. Ohne Abschiede. Es geht von der Fremde in die Fremde.


End file.
